Meant to BeGreg & Libby
by DaisyLuu
Summary: This is a story of two people having a chance meeting...will they let destiny take it's course?


***A/N: This is my first published CSI fanfic. I wanted the Serendipity movie twist without copying it. I hope this meets everyone's standards!**

**One**

Greg entered the busy club with Warrick and Nick, both looking ready for a party. Both men were rubbing their hands, gazing at all the women. They practically had to drag Greg to the club so he could get out of work for once.

"Come on Greggo, looking at all these pretty women!" Nick said. "A couple a drinks, a few dances…"

"And a good night!" Warrick wiggled his eyebrows.

"I don't know…" Greg hadn't been out really since he had gotten beaten to a pulp. It seemed everything had changed for him that night.

"Come on, you're young, it's time to live!" Warrick shook his shoulders. All three of them knew that life was way too short to take for granted.

Soon, both the older man were getting drinks at the bar and talking to two very beautiful women. Greg sighed, walking around the club with his beer in his hand as Natasha Beddingfield's song 'Touch' came blaring on the speakers. He missed being his self, it just seemed to scary to go back. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't pay attention to his walking and ran right into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" Said the frantic girl he ran into, who was immediately trying to wipe his beer off his shirt.

Greg smiled at her. "It's okay, it happens all the time."

All he could see was her white smile through the dark room. "Here, I'll help clean you up."

Before he could protest, she grabbed him and dragged him across the club and into the bathroom. He glanced around noticing it was the men's room, which made his grin larger.

"I am so sorry." She kept saying.

He turned to tell her she needed to stop apologizing when he finally got a look at her standing at the sinks, wetting paper towels. She was certainly short, with curly brown hair that stopped at her shoulders and had streaks of purple and blue in them. She had freckles that dotted across her nose and bright blue eyes. She wore a long multi-colored skirt with a black wrap-around shirt. She's bohemian, he thought.

"You can stop apologizing, you know. Accidents happen." He finally said.

She took the wet cloths to his shirt and smiled. "Maybe a little too often to me."

"My name is Greg, by the way."

"Liberty,"

"You're just a hippie all over, aren't you?"

She shrugged, throwing away the towels. "I guess that's one way to put me."

"How about I buy you a drink to make up for running into you?"

She grinned sheepishly before holding up her hand. "I can't drink just yet."

Greg gulped. "How old are you?"

"I'm only twenty." She chuckled. "It sucks to have a summer vacation in Vegas and not even be able to really do anything."

"You're here on vacation?"

She nodded. "I used to live here with my grams. I'm on break from college and a couple of old girlfriends drug me out tonight. I didn't really want to come."

He leaned against the sinks. "I didn't want to either. A couple of my coworkers brought me out tonight."

"What do you do?" She asked.

"I'm a Crime Scene Investigator. Where do you go to school?"  
>"I'm in school in Boston University."<p>

"Really? What major?"

"Journalism," she blushed. "People don't see me being that serious."

"Do you like it?"

She nodded. "I love it. I know in your field you must hate reporters."

Greg shrugged. "Some one them, but not all of them."

"I only have one more year to go, I'm ahead of my class."

"What do you plan to do after school?"

"I'm coming back here, write for a paper here or something like it. I don't really know yet."

"Look, do you want to get out of here? Maybe go grab a cup of coffee?"

She bit her bottom lip. "I don't know…my friends and I don't really know you…"

"Here," he reached into his wallet and pulled out a Crime Lab card. "Give them this and it has all my information so they have my full name, where I work, my phone number…"

"Okay, okay." She took the card. "I will meet you by the front door."

Greg let her walk out first before practically running out of the bathroom and towards the bar where Nick and Warrick were still standing.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna leave." He said breathlessly.

Warrick frowned. "Come on Greggo, you gotta stay and have some fun man."

"Guys…"

"No he's right man," Nick said. "When was the last time you got out and had some fun? We aren't letting you leave."

"Guys it's not that…"

"You heard Nicky, you aren't leaving till you've had some fun."

"Are you ready, Greg?" Libby walked up beside him, smiling.

"Guys, this is Liberty. We were going to get some coffee." Both men's jaw dropped. "Libby, this is Nick and Warrick, my friends."

"Nice to meet you." She smiled politely.

"Let's go."

**Two**

They walked around town for a while before stopping to get coffee. The night was slightly chilly, so Greg slipped his jacket onto Libby, who smiled shyly at him.

"I can't believe I've lived in Vegas my whole life and have never seen you or met you!" She said with a sigh.

"I see it as a good thing. It means you aren't a criminal."

"You know, since we are complete strangers and will probably never see each other again, we could be each other's therapy?"

"Therapy?" He hated that word.

"Yeah, like a journal kind of. We can tell each other things that no one knows. Like, what's the thing that keeps you up at night?"

Greg knew the answer, but was afraid to say it. "Fear does; fear that I will repeat my past or that I will hurt someone else."

Libby looped her arm through his. "I don't believe you hurt someone."

"What about you?" He changed quickly. "What keeps you up?"

"The rain," she sighed. "Rain seems to feel haunting to me. It makes me feel alone, like I'm the only one in the world."

"But your not,"

"Don't you feel that way sometimes? Like you're the only one who thinks things and like you are just so alone in the world? That sometimes maybe you are looking at life through a mirror?"

"Aren't you a little young to be thinking that way?"

She shrugged. "Maybe."

"I do know what you mean though. I feel as if sometimes the world around me isn't real."

They walked around a few more minutes before settling down on a bend, their arms still looped together.

"So how is a great guy like you not snatched up?" She asked.

"I don't know," Greg answered. "My work has always been my life. I love what I do. What about you? Don't you have someone back in Boston?"

She shook her head. "No one really notices me. And when they do they tend to think I'm…odd, to say the least."

"I don't think you're odd."

"You don't really know me yet." She grinned slyly. "I've grown up with two actors my whole life, they're always in the theater and in parties, and they think I'm the oddball."

"Why?"

"Well, I guess because since I was eleven I was a writer. I would walk around the house talking to myself, thinking I was talking to my characters."

"I thought you said you lived with your grandmother?"

"I did since I was thirteen. My parents decided to move to California for the 'actor enrichment', which meant they were hoping I would follow in their footsteps. I didn't want to leave Vegas, so the alternative was to live with Grams."

"A great choice if I do say so myself." Greg grinned, throwing his arm around her shoulder. "When do you leave Vegas?"

"The day after tomorrow, I'm going to California to stay with my parents till the summers up. This was kinda a farewell party."

Greg frowned. "So we really won't ever see each other again. I guess it's just a sign."

"A sign?"

He nodded. "I knew you were too young for me. I guess this just proves this wasn't meant to go past this night."

"Then we better make this worthwhile."

"Are you hungry?"

She looked up at him with a smile. "I could eat."

They sat in a both in Chinese restaurant, dozens of plates of food in front of them. They had bombarded the buffet, wanting to try everything. He had quickly learned that Chinese was Libby's favorite food.

"So, what's the one thing you want to do before you die?" Libby asked after swallowing noodles.

"Pass, you first." He stuffed his face with cashew chicken, which he learned Libby was allergic to cashews.

"Have children."

"What?" He looked up, a little wide-eyed. "I expected something like walking The Great Wall of China or traveling to Egypt."

She grinned. "I would love to do those things, but I imagine myself as a mother. I want at least five or six kids."

"I come from a big family, so I kind of want one myself."

"Your turn."

"I guess, I want to actually save someone's life."

"But you do that with your job."

Greg sighed. "But when I get there, the crime has already happened, someone is already dead. I want to stop that. I want to save someone."

She reached across the table, placing her hand on his. "You already have though."

"What do you mean?"

"You've saved me from thinking that I will never meet someone who understood me. My whole life I've been surrounded by people who didn't get me, but for some strange reason, you do."

"Maybe we were meant to save each other."

They finished eating before continuing to walk around. They talked of their hopes, dreams, nightmares, memories. Greg was secretly glad she was leaving. He knew if she stayed, he would fall in love with her. They stopped for shakes, he learned she loved peanut butter mixed with pineapple.

"I'm crazy," she laughed at the look he gave her.

The sun was already rising, he would have to work that night, and she was leaving tomorrow morning. When they finished their shakes, they sat in a bench in content silence.

"Please tell me you feel this." She said, suddenly serious.

He looked at her, her blue eyes shinning. "You mean the feeling of not wanting this to end?"

"That it's not meant to end. Maybe this could be real, but I feel like it's a dream."

She laid her head on his shoulder, and he looked at the building in front of them. It was a wedding chapel called 'Happy Dreams'. He had never noticed it before, but he did not. Maybe it was another sign. He had used to believe in signs, and he was starting to all over again.

"Do you think it was a coincidence we were both at the same club and how we met? We both almost didn't come, but we did."

"It was destiny, Greg." She whispered. "I wish I wasn't leaving. I could drop everything and stay here with you."

"You wouldn't want me."

"Why?" She sat up. "You feel right."

"I've killed someone, Libby." His eyes began to water, the pain had been held in too long. He told her of the night he had gotten beaten up, the trail he went through, killing the young man. And he cried freely as he did.

"Greg," she gently rubbed his back. "You did what you had to do to save someone, just like you wanted to do. You are brave, and the fact that you have remorse for that young man shows that you are the kindest and caring man I have ever met in my life."

"I'm nobody, Liberty."

"You're everything!" He noticed the tears in her eyes. "All my life I've been ignored; by my parents, by my grandmother because she didn't know how to 'deal' with me, by every person I've ever met! You know, there wasn't even friends that I was out with tonight. I came to Vegas, but I had no friends to meet up with because I've never had any friends. I was walking past the club and something told me to go inside.

I ended up walking past it and went into an art gallery instead. I was about to go home when I got the feeling to go into the club. And I did, and I met you! And you didn't walk past me; you noticed me, Greg."

He placed a hand on her cheek. "A feeling like this only comes by once in a lifetime. If you didn't have one year of school left, I would take you into that chapel and you marry me, even if you were kicking and screaming."

She laughed. "I wouldn't resist. We could get married and I would stay here in Vegas."

He began to think dreamily. "Would you want to go on with your career or have kids first?"

"Oh definitely children!" She sighed happily and snuggled against him. "A boy or a girl?"

"Either one, as long as they look like you are as crazy as you."

She giggled. "You might end up with both. Twins run in my family."

"Where would you want to have the honeymoon?"

"No where special, as long as there is a really comfortable bed." She squeezed his arm suggestively.

"You do know you're breaking all the rocks that I've kept up." He turned towards her, seriously.

"And you are making me loose my mind even more."

"Liberty,"

"Greg?"

"I'm going to kiss you."

"About time,"

He smiled as he leaned in. If his heart hadn't already told him that this was meant to be, the kiss surely sealed it. Kissing her was as natural as breathing, like liquid fire that touched his skin. He knew the taste of her would always be in his veins. They pulled away, breathless.

"Why don't we do it? We'll get married." She placed her hand on his cheek.

"We will." His heart was beating against his chest. "But not now. We need to be sure this was meant to be."

"I can tell already. I want to be with you now."

"I don't want to do this and either one of us end up regretting it. You said when you finished college you were coming back to Vegas. What's today's date?"

"July twenty-third, why?" She asked.

"A year on this date, we will come back right at this chapel, at this time."

"Isn't that a movie?"

He grinned sheepishly. "It may be, but right now it's our plan. And if this is truly meant to be, then we will meet here and get married."

"So this is goodbye?"

He kissed her quickly once more. "This is goodbye."

She stood up, tears in her eyes. She leaned down to kiss his cheek, one of her tears falling onto him.

"Goodbye my future husband. I swear to you this is meant to be, and when we get married, you are going to have to make up to me a year of our loss."

"I promise."

She turned to walk away, each step slowly killing her.

"Libby!"

She turned around. "Yes?"

"Don't forget me."

"I could never forget my only love."

**Three: One Year Later**

The thing Greg hated most about summer was the floaters. He always came home and had to bathe in lemons. He walked into his apartment, his pit bull Blue coming to the door to great him.

"Hey sweetie! I called the florist today and we have an appointment tomorrow at noon."

Greg watched as his beautiful fiancée, Natasha, walked out of the bedroom. She was already in her pajamas, after getting off a third shift nursing job. That was how they met, he got injured on the job and the next thing he knew he was purposing.

"That's great." He said, walking into the kitchen. He watched as she scrunched up her nose.

"You know, I really do hate your job sometimes." She said. "I don't see how you can be around dead people all the time."

Greg shrugged, reaching in the fridge for milk. He opened the carton drinking right out of it.

"Seriously? We have glasses." Natasha rolled her eyes. "Would you write the appointment on the calendar?"

He nodded and watched her walk out of the kitchen. He grabbed the marker and reached for the calendar on the fridge. The twenty-fourth, florist at noon, he wrote. He looked at today's date, something was kicking in him. What was it?

Liberty couldn't believe she was actually at the chapel. She was in a white handmade skirt and a baby blue blouse. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she was willing for everything.

Later that day, after both Greg and Natasha had slept some, they went out for dinner before both had to go to work. After they finished, Natasha told him she had a surprise and was dragging him somewhere.

"I found where I want to get married!" She said excitedly.

"Great." He forced a grin as they pulled up at the place she directed.

He looked at the sign of the chapel that read 'Happy Dreams'. It sounded so familiar to him.

"I thought you didn't want to get married in a chapel." He said as they got out of the car.

"I know it's kind of clichéd, but this place is so adorable inside and they name is absolutely cute!"

They walked inside, all the walls were painted blue with white clouds, the carpet a beautiful cream color and the pews where a bright white. The ceiling was a mural of a dark night of stars and a moon. He had to agree, it was pretty cool.

"Look at her," Natasha whispered, nudging his side. "Another poor lonely girl wanting to get married. God I'm lucky you saved me from being her!"

Greg turned to see who she was staring at. A girl was sitting in one on the pews, her knees drawn up and her face turned away from them. Something hit Greg deep inside; it suddenly felt right. He pulled away from Natasha and moved towards the girl. Her hair was now cut short, to her ears, and it no longer had any odd colors. But he knew her.

"Liberty?"

Libby jumped at the voice. She lost her breath as she saw Greg standing before her.

"Greg?" She quickly stood up, she was beginning to believe he would never show. "You came."

Greg had forgotten, but he didn't know how or why. Liberty, the one person who had touched his soul was waiting to marry him like they had promised one year ago. But a lot of things change in a year.

"Hi, I'm Greg's fiancée, Natasha." Natasha seized in for the kill, smelling a threat.

Libby blanched at the word. "Really?"

"You came back to Vegas." Greg stated, feeling like he was in a daze.

"I told you I was. I got a job working as a writer at a newspaper."

"Greggy is a Crime Scene Investigator, I guess you guys will see each other a lot."

Greg cringed at the nickname. "It's great you got the job."

"You're getting married." Libby walked past them. "I guess I've wasted my time."

"What is she talking about?" Natasha looked up at him.

"Nothing, it was a long time ago." He tried to look at anywhere but Libby's eyes. He could still feel her in his veins. "Could you give us a moment?"

Natasha looked at both of them before walking out of the chapel. They looked at each other for moments without speaking.

"You changed your hair."

She smiled sheepishly. "I couldn't stay a kid forever. I'm still the same girl who makes her own clothes."

"I'm sorry, about all this."

She shrugged, trying to hide the tears. "Sometimes things aren't meant to work out."

"We could still be friends…with you living here and we will probably see each other…"

She nodded, trying to force a giggle. "I will probably see you at the ball the police department is holding this Friday, I have to cover the story."

Greg suddenly brightened. "Natasha is going out of town this weekend to visit her parents in New York, do you want to go with me? As friends?"

"Really?" She let out a deep breath. "Sure."

"I'll pick you up, then at about seven?"

She nodded and told him the address of her apartment. They stood quietly for another moment before she surprised him by kissing his cheek.

"I guess it was smart that we waited a year, turns out I wasn't your one."

He watched as she quickly walked out of the chapel, and prayed Friday would come quickly.

**Four**

Greg pulled up at Libby's apartment in nice tuxedo after having dropped Natasha off that morning at the airport. He walked to her door, holding a white daisy corsage, which he knew was the right choice when she opened the door. She opened the door wearing a bright yellow chiffon dress that stopped at her knees that clung to her chest in corset style with the skirt flowing around her. She looked so natural, barely wearing any makeup. With an event like this, he knew that Natasha would go all out.

"You look amazing." Greg finally said, handing her the corsage.

"Thank you," she blushed as he slipped it on her wrist.

They drove to the amazing hotel where the police department had went all out in decorations, including hiring a live jazz band. They sat at the table with the rest of the nightshift, Greg introducing her to everyone. He watched as they all gave him curious glances, but her polite smiles. They finally ambushed him when Libby went to the restroom.

"Okay, where's The Beast?" Nick said, throwing his arm around Sara who elbowed him. "What? We all know she's a neurotic pain."

Greg rolled his eyes. "She's visiting her parents."

"So who's Libby?" Catherine asked.

"An old friend."

"You know, she looks oddly familiar…." Warrick said. "Have I met her?"

Greg gulped. "Yeah, um, about a year ago. I was with you and Nick…"

"At the club where I met Stefania!" Nick sat up straight. "Now I remember?"

"Who's Stefania?" Sara asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Just an Italian model," Nick mumbled, blushing. "Back to Libby!"

"Did you guys keep in touch or something? I thought you said she lived in Boston." Warrick asked.

"Yeah, you could say that."

Libby then came back, silencing anymore questions. He watched as she interacted with the people he considered family. She listened as Sara talked about their millions of a cases, even asking questions every once in awhile. She was interested as Grissom talked about his new collection of rare beetles, and even talked to Catherine on what it was like to have raised Lindsey. She managed to even talk about sports to Nick and Warrick. My god she's perfect, he thought. Everyone was adoring her, something he couldn't say about Natasha. When the jazz band played a slow song, he pulled her out onto the dance floor.

"I love all your friends." She sighed. "They're amazing."

"I think you're the one that's amazing." He whispered. "I feel better when you're around."

"Greg, you're getting married, you made that decision."

"I made the wrong one."

She looked up at him, stunned. Saying hell to the consequences, he leaned down and kissed her. The fire had been rekindled and his heart began to pound as if it was begging to get out and be with hers.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

Libby felt as if she was in a daze, it was all a blur. She was standing in the middle of the ballroom dancing and then she was laying in her bed with Greg kissing her and loving on her body.

"You've been my every thought, my every dream since I left that day." She said with a moan as he kissed her neck.

"You've been in my mind, I just didn't know it." He said breathlessly. "I felt like something was missing in my life, and it was you."

"What about Natasha?" It broke a piece of her heart to bring her up.

"As soon as she get's back, I'm breaking the engagement off. Then we are going back to the chapel and getting married like we should have done one year ago."

"I told you so!" She giggled. "Then we can finally have our twins."

"Let's make them tonight!"

And with a devilish grin, the fun began.

**Five**

Libby slowly opened her eyes while stretch across the bed. She looked beside her, not seeing Greg, she began to worry. She then smelled fresh coffee. Throwing on the nearest shirt, she walked out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen. Greg stood there in jeans and a fresh shirt, whistling as he pulled poured coffee into mugs.

"You're way ahead of me." She yawned sitting on a stool.

Greg grinned at her, passing her coffee. "You know, you truly are perfect."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Your coffee tells me this."

She lifted her eyebrows. "My Blue Hawaiian?"

"Yep, I thought I was the only person in the world who drunk it."

She smiled, "Not on your life, mister."

"So, what do you want to do today?"

She stood up, wrapping her arms around him. "I want to go back to bed."

Greg woke up a couple of hours left, sated and completely happy, to see Libby sitting beside him on the bed. She was wearing glasses and was typing furiously on her laptop.

"What are you doing?" He asked as rubbed her bare legs.

"I'm just finishing my article about last night's ball before submitting it into my editor."

"I really like glasses on you. You look like a sexy librarian."

She smiled coyly. "I'll be your sexy librarian."

She soon finished typing and snuggled against Greg. Out of instinct and hope, he placed a hand on her stomach.

"Do you think we made them?" He whispered.

"I hope we did." She bit her lower lip. "Do you have to work tonight?"

"Nope, it's my night off."

"Good! You're all mine!"

**Six**

Greg couldn't hide his smile as he worked Sunday night. He had spent the whole weekend with Libby, barely being able to leave her to go to work. They had rented movies, stayed in bed, cooked together, stayed in bed, and decided they needed to leave the house, they went and played miniature golf. Sara and Catherine eyed him his whole shift, which ended up being a double. He tried to call Natasha to tell her he wouldn't be able to pick her up from the airport, but she never answered.

He walked into his apartment, wishing it was Libby's to see Natasha sitting at the dinning room table looking like she had been crying.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" He asked as he walked towards her. He then saw the newspaper sitting on the coffee table. It was a picture of him and Libby dancing next to her article, he remembered the picture being taken but hadn't thought of it at the time.

"I know she's a part of your past, and you may have had something with her, but I'm willing to look over it." Natasha looked at him grimly. "Greg, I'm pregnant."

A week went by and Libby heard nothing from Greg, and she knew he didn't break it off with Natasha. She had been a fool, she knew that. Weeks slowly crawled by and Libby became more depressed and contemplated on leaving Vegas. But she knew no matter where she would run to, he would always be in her mind, in her heart.

It was a month after the ball and she found out her worst nightmare and her best dream. She was pregnant.

Libby couldn't believe it, they had wanted to get her pregnant and they did. It wasn't that big of a long shot with how long they stayed in bed those few days. So gathering all her courage, she went by the Las Vegas Crime Lab one night, hoping he was working. Her hopes were right when the lady at the front desk said he was there and pointed her in the right direction. She was walking in the hallway when she ran into him and Catherine.

"Libby, what are you doing here?" There was no longer love in his eyes, she realized quickly.

"I needed to talk to you, and I didn't know how to get in touch with you."

"Greg, I'll just met you outside." Catherine said, giving her a polite smile.

"Greg, I…" She started, but he interrupted her.

"I'm staying with Natasha." he quickly said.

"I figured that much." She smiled sadly. "I guess you realized you loved her more."

He forced a nod, it took all he had. "She's pregnant."

Libby forced herself not to cry. Of course she is, she thought bitterly. "I should go."

Blindly, she ran out of the building.

Libby woke up on her couch with a loud knock at her front door. Grumbling, she answered to see Catherine standing behind it.

"Catherine, come in." She opened the door wider.

"How are you doing, Libby?"

The younger woman hesitated. "I'm good, yourself?"

"I'm just going to cut to the chase and tell you that I know your pregnant and I know it's Greg's."

"H-how?" Libby asked, not bothering to cover it up.

"Please, I recognize the glow a mile away and you look at Greg like he is the only man on this earth, so I know you love him."

Libby shrugged. "I may love him, but he made his choice."

"It's the wrong choice, we all know it is."

"It doesn't matter now, I'm leaving Vegas in two weeks, I already resigned from my job and let out my apartment. Soon I will be nothing but a memory to him."

**Seven**

Greg looked at Natasha across the table as she drunk a cup of coffee while reading the newspaper.

"You're not supposed to drink coffee while you're pregnant." He suddenly said.

Natasha looked at him blankly before putting down the coffee cup. "You're right, I'm quitting today."

"When do you need to see the doctor and get checked out?"

Natasha looked away. "Greg, I need to tell you," she sighed. "I'm not really pregnant."

"Excuse me?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"I-I lied. I saw the way you looked at her, and that picture proved it. I didn't want to loose you."

"But God, I've lost her!"

Greg stumbled blindly into work after having broken up with Natasha. After shift, he planned on going to Libby's apartment and begging her forgiveness. He walked in the break room seeing Catherine standing there drinking coffee.

"You look like crap." The older woman said. "Did you just say goodbye to Libby?"

"Goodbye?" He looked at her questioningly.

"She leaves for Boston tomorrow. I still don't think it's safe for her to be flying while she's pregnant." Catherine knew what she was saying was dangerous, and not really her place, but he needed to be pushed or else they would both be lost.

"Pregnant?" Greg gulped. "Oh god."

"You better leave so I can cover your shift."

Greg nodded, quickly leaving the building. He drove to her apartment, but it was empty. He went by the newspaper, but they told him she resigned two weeks ago. It was truly happening. He then knew where she was.

Libby sat in the chapel, trying not to cry. After she had found her old skirt that she had worn when she met Greg, she knew she needed to come back to the chapel. She stood there wearing it and a white wrap-around shirt, feeling like her old self. She didn't know what she was going to do back in Boston, but she would get to it once she was there. She was lost in thought when an older man and a woman, whom she guessed was his wife, walked up to stand beside in front of her.

"We are gathered here today," the man began.

"I'm sorry, but you're mistaken, I'm not getting married." She said, trying to interrupt him.

"To join Liberty Mason and Gregory Sanders in Holy matrimony."

With wide eyes, Libby turned to see Greg standing a few feet behind her. He grinned largely at her and walked to stand beside her. She stood in a daze as the man married them and Greg slipped a beautiful silver band on her left hand.

"What just happened?" She asked after the ceremony ended, both of them standing there.

"We were just married, sweetie, like we should've been a year ago."

"I thought…"

He shook his head. "Natasha tricked me. The only reason I was staying with her was because she said she was pregnant, but I wanted you. When she told me she wasn't, Cat told me you were leaving and you had my kid inside you."

Libby blushed. "I should've told you.."

He kissed her to silence her. "That's behind us now. We are finally married like destiny planned a year ago."

"I don't know if I will get my job back."

He shrugged. "That's fine. You can stay home if you want and take care of our kids in our new home that we are looking for today, whatever you want."

"Greg, we can't afford that."

"Sweetie, my family has millions, we can whatever we want."

"Millions?"

He nodded. "You could even write that book I know you've been wanting to write."

She looked at him thoughtfully. "Can I still make my own clothes?"

"I would be upset if you didn't."

Greg and Libby ended up leaving in a beautiful home with a big backyard. She stayed home and wrote while she was pregnant, and adapted his schedule of sleeping. It wasn't long till she gave birth to twin boys, something destiny had planned that faithful night in a club when she spilled beer on him and it was decided; it was meant to be.


End file.
